


universal retaliation

by kuroissant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually Disgustingly Sappy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Demon Prince! Oikawa, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, even the universe couldn't keep them apart, knight! iwaizumi, mild violence, no beta we die like men, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroissant/pseuds/kuroissant
Summary: “Hajime,” Oikawa’s finger carded through Iwaizumi’s hair gentler now, stroking fondly. “We didn’t choose to be separated,” He began as Iwaizumi lifted his head slightly, his eyes were brimming with tears but he refused to let them fall. “But maybe we can choose to come back together again.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 51





	universal retaliation

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes to better adjust to the dimly lit surrounding. He rolled his shoulders back, earning a few satisfying cracks before padding down the stony corridor, his shiny (now slightly hazy) armor clinking softly with each stride. It was cold, a chill shuddering along his spine even with the layer of protection. Or perhaps it wasn’t the cold that was causing him to shudder so frequently. Iwaizumi never exactly pictured himself walking down a corridor, sword in hand, his life’s goal intending to be accomplished. That was a lie, he’d pictured it many times, however, he never truly wanted to see himself go through with it.

He glanced around as the hallway began to open up into a larger room. His hand grazed his sword by instinct as he surveyed his surroundings. Bodies. Lots of bodies, old and fresh, littered the dark room. Iwaizumi practically growled under his breath, this was sick.

A crack. The slightest little snap was all it took for Iwaizumi to draw his sword and take a defensive stance, almost frantically checking around the room. His attention was drawn towards the second floor, the bridge that crossed from one section of the castle to another was open, and anyone who stood could gaze down. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he checked behind him, stepping back until a very recognizable seat flooded his view. The throne room, no wonder it was so big, it provided a decent explanation for the surplus of bodies as well.

Another snap. Iwaizumi whirled around, attempting to control his breath. He was so on edge that it was a bit embarrassing.

He took a deep breath. “I know you’re here, Oikawa.” The name tasted like venom to be coated on his tongue for the first time in years. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t stupid, he knew Oikawa was strong. Not to mention terribly intelligent. Every move had a purpose, it was carefully calculated with precise thought. No ordinary knight or soldier could last five seconds in this room, which narrowed his options of whom the culprit could be. Oikawa wanted his attention, he wanted to make his presence known.

He forced his body to still, ceasing his breath as he hyper focused on the room, listening as carefully as possible. A small scuff and-

He swallowed thickly, he had turned in time to point his sword directly at none other than Oikawa Tooru, the Demon Prince’s throat. Yet the latter didn’t seem to be phased. His hands were behind his back, a sly smirk gracing his lips and the slightest tilt of the head to top it off. His fluffy chestnut bangs gently shaded over his long dark eyelashes. Iwaizumi’s gaze lingered on his horns, those were something he wished he’d never have to see in person. He mentally corrected himself, he hoped he’d never have to see Oikawa like this in person. He scowled.

“Come now..” Oikawa raised a hand from behind his back, lifting a long slender finger and gently pushing the sword down, his black nail scraping against the iron. “Is that anyway to greet your best friend, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa crooned.

Iwaizumi was livid. “Don’t,” He raised his sword again, pressing against Oikawa’s throat as a threat. The other raised his hands, feigning mock innocence. “Call me that.”

“And why not? That is your name, is it not? The name only  _ I'm allowed _ to use?” Oikawa jutted out his nether lip, earning a scoff from Iwaizumi.

“Listen carefully,  _ you _ don’t have the privilege to call me that name. That name died along with the person who created it a long time ago.” Iwaizumi hissed, poison lacing his tone.

Oikawa’s mask was replaced with a downturn of the lips. A genuine frown, his eyebrow lifted slightly as his eyes scanned over Iwaizumi’s form. Iwaizumi could only describe the gaze that enraptured his attention as utterly terrifying.

“Why are you here, Hajime?”

“You know why,”

“Elaborate.”

Iwaizumi huffed. “My life’s mission has been to take you down. We both know the prophecy. You’ll fall at the hands of the one who created you. And only those hands.”

“So you say,” Oikawa hummed. He drew his finger along the blade of Iwaizumi’s sword. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

Iwaizumi tightened his grip on his sword as he helplessly watched Oikawa’s eyes flood with a crimson red. That scowl looked like it didn’t belong on such porcelain features. Iwaizumi took this as a direct threat, initiating as he charged forward sword in hand. As he attempted to slash through Oikawa’s figure, he found himself stumbling. Had he.. walked right through? No, Oikawa had simply moved himself out of the way. Oikawa fought dirty, no swords, no weapons, he only abused his powers.   
  
“You should just let it happen, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi snarled, charging forward, only for his sword to come into contact with Oikawa’s arm. He should be surprised, but he knew Oikawa had the ability to regenerate, it came naturally along with the curse bestowed upon him against his will. It pained Iwaizumi to have to look at him with such burning hatred, to have to be fighting against him, rather than at his side. 

He sliced into Oikawa’s arm before backing away, keeping himself steady. “Haven’t you done enough?”   
  
Oikawa’s eye twitched in irritation as he pulled his arm back. Iwaizumi could see he was holding back a hiss, even during battling he still strived to maintain his image. Iwaizumi’s eyes locked onto the bubbling blood threatening to spill over the gash. Oikawa muttered something under his breath and Iwaizumi had to look away as Oikawa’s skin began to stitch itself back together again. It was inhumane and disgusting, this wasn’t his Oikawa. And he feared he’d never have his Oikawa back again. It’s almost as if Oikawa could see the gears churning in his head, he straightened himself out and glared.   
  
“If I had done enough, I wouldn’t be standing here right now.”   
  
“Can’t you see what you’ve done? You’ve killed thousands, you’ve destroyed my home-  _ our _ home, and you sit up here all high and mighty? You’re a coward, Oikawa.”   
  
Oikawa took a visible shaky breath, clearly regaining his composure. He didn’t miss the way Oikawa looked away when Iwaizumi refused to use his first name. Iwaizumi watched as his eyes glowed a dim red, and as he blinked, Oikawa was no longer standing in his line of vision. He startled as he felt cold long fingers slip around his throat from behind him, they weren’t tight, but their presence was threatening enough. “Hmm.. I wouldn’t call myself a coward. No no, more of a strategist, don’t you think? Would you charge headfirst into a battle with nothing but brute strength and a short temper?” Oikawa paused, letting out a low laugh that was dangerously close to Iwaizumi’s ear. “My apologies, I forgot just  _ who _ I was talking to.”

Iwaizumi scoffed and elbowed into Oikawa’s ribs, breaking out of his grasp before swinging his sword once more. Every hit was blocked by Oikawa’s wrists as Iwaizumi walked him back across the room. Oikawa’s expression was taunting and bored, however his injury said otherwise. As long as Iwaizumi kept breaking the layers of flesh, Oikawa’s skin wouldn’t have a long enough break to be able to repair.

They had never physically fought each other, only rough wrestling when they had been little. Which brought Iwaizumi to the very same thought that had been lingering in his mind for so long.  _ What changed? _

As Oikawa clawed at his throat, knocking his sword away from him.  _ What had happened? _

They’d made a promise in their youth, never to separate, never to be apart unless they needed to be. Why had the universe decided that they needed to be apart for nine whole years? No communication, just a slow seething burn of confusion. To this day, Iwaizumi never understood why Oikawa did what he had done, why he separated from the people he had claimed to care so much about. He destroyed everything Iwaizumi cared about. He destroyed  _ himself. _ Was it his life’s mission? That wasn’t fair. Why was he automatically presumed as  _ The Bad Guy?  _

He twisted, flipped Oikawa onto his back and sprinted to his sword, picking it up in a haste to get back into a defensive stance. Why did Oikawa look so torn? Wasn’t this what he had wanted in the first place? He claimed in his usual cocky tone in nearly every encounter how much he  _ loathed _ Iwaizumi. How he couldn’t wait to be the one to finally bring an end to Iwaizumi’s ‘So called Revolution.’ So how come he wasn’t making an effort to fight?

Iwaizumi made a low guttural noise, his face reading  _ Fight me. Why won’t you fight me back?  _ Oikawa narrowed his eyes and cocked his head in a way that was challenging. “You wanna play?” He chuckled in disbelief. “Okay, Hajime.  _ Let’s play.” _   
  
Once again, those chocolatey brown eyes swirled with a hue of red. Iwaizumi nearly cherished those last split seconds of the entrancing brown color. Oikawa had always had mesmerizing eyes, which contrasted well against Iwaizumi’s own hazel eyes. He’d seen so many emotions pass through those orbs. The most memorable perhaps being the moment they’d met.   
  


Iwaizumi had been wandering through the forest relatively near to his grandmother’s home. She had told him legends of spirits that roamed the forest, looking for human children to become friends with. To share their unique traditions with. Iwaizumi had been looking into bushes, rivers, around trees for the alleged spirits his grandmother spoke so highly of. Until his foot had slipped onto a wet match of moss, sending him tumbling down a sloped hill. Luckily, he had managed to keep himself upright and slide down instead, yet unfortunately that did nothing to prevent the cuts, scrapes, and scratches that came along with the fall. 

If he had the physical strength, he would have climbed back up the hill. However the more logical side of him knew he was exhausted from having been in the forest for quite awhile, so he opted for going around the hill and attempting to find a more suitable path to take. He had sighed he relief upon finding the trail he was originally following again before pausing dead in his tracks. A shape behind a thicket of brambles, a person?

_ “Hello?” _

Iwaizumi had called hesitantly, trying to peer around and catch another glance. When he didn’t earn a response, he begrudgingly made his way through the thickets, hissing a bit when a few of his fresh cuts from his fall were grazed against the branches. The closer he got, he suddenly heard a few hitched breaths, definitely indicating that it was a human.

_ “..Is someone there..?” _ He slowly approached the small bundle of black clothing, unable to see the strangers face due to a hood draped over.

He had heard a few sniffles, before reaching out and gently tapping the strangers shoulder. Immediately, the shape flinched and jerked away, shaking its head.

“ _ D-Don’t touch me!” _

Iwaizumi pulled away, frowning. He had only wanted to help.  _ “What’s the matter?” _

Another small snuffle.

“ _ Just don’t come any closer.” _

Iwaizumi had wrinkled his nose and hummed in confusion. Crossing his arms and walking around the small curled up figure to face it, Iwaizumi dropped to its level. The child only huffed and turned their head away, keeping away from Iwaizumi’s gaze and hiding behind a hood.

“ _ I’m not going to hurt you, dummy. You’re upset. My Obaasan says never to ignore someone in need of cheering up.”  _ Iwaizumi had attempted to reason. He realized his tone was a bit gruff, and made a mental note that this particular kid might be sensitive.

The child tensed, their body stilling slightly. They appeared to be physically taking in Iwaizumi’s words, considering everything. And eventually, they turned their face towards Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi held his breath. It was a boy, looking around the same age as him. While the hood slightly shadowed the young boy’s face, his features still popped extravagantly. Beautiful misty orbs, looking like freshly drizzled caramel gazed into Iwaizumi’s own forest green ones. Long thick eyelashes that curled slightly upward. He had a small nose, with a barely visible bump near the bridge, causing it to slant down in the slightest. Faint freckles dusted his pale porcelain cheeks, and his lips were painted a gentle pink hue. He was so beautiful Iwaizumi needed to take a moment to regain his own composure.

“ _ Why were you crying?”  _ Iwaizumi inquired, gaze never leaving the other child’s. He was surprised to find his own voice laced with genuine concern.

“ _ I’m an ugly monster.” _ The boy muttered, glancing away.

Iwaizumi had scoffed, eyebrows furrowing. He reached out and flicked the other boys forehead, which earned him a yelp of protest.

“ _ What was that for?!” _

“ _ You’re stupid.” _

_ “Meanie! I haven’t even- _ _   
  
_

_ “You’re really pretty,”  _ Iwaizumi had flushed furiously, shifting the weight of his feet slightly, hearing the dusty patch of terrain crack underneath him. When the silence stretched on a bit too long, he glanced back up to see the boy’s eyes watering.

“ _ You’re not ugly at all. Why would you think that, dummy?” _

_ “I.. but I’m not pretty. I’m not like you, if you would see what I’m talking about you’d run away.”  _ The boy sniffled, eyes twitching in an attempt to keep his tears in from Iwaizumi’s genuine compliment.

“ _ I would not-” _

_ “All of you do! Don’t try and act special!” _

Iwiazumi pondered over his words before sighing. “ _ I’m not anything special. But If I promise you I won’t run away, will you let me see what you think is so ‘ugly?’” _

The boy paused, meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze. His own eyes narrowed, and Iwaizumi watched as the boy's eyes shifted from a light caramel, to a darling looking chocolate, but perhaps it was just an allusion. Maybe Iwaizumi was paying a little too much attention. Iwaizumi fidgeted under his skeptical gaze, feeling like every inch of him was being observed.

“ _ You really promise?” _

Iwaizumi had swallowed thickly and nodded, holding the boy’s gaze.

The boy sighed and slowly reached out for Iwiazumi’s hand. At first Iwaizumi had hesitated a bit, but when he was met with a pure vulnerable gaze, holding nothing but innocent hope, he relented and let the boy move his hand towards his hood.

_ “What-” _

_ “Just lift it, stupid.” _

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow before gently lifting the boy’s hood. What caught his gaze first were the gorgeous curly hazelnut locks of fluffy hair, swooping slightly to the left and falling over his eyes. Iwaizumi was about to open his mouth and once again repeat that this boy was beautiful before his eyes finally locked onto them. Them being the small horns, rooted into the child’s skull. They curled upward slightly, yet they were small and could be slightly hidden by the boy’s hair if needed. His eyes grew the size of saucers, his mouth gaping. Could this be one of the spirits his Grandmother talked about frequently? right as he was about to use his voice.

“ _ Please don’t freak out!”  _ The boy blurted, Iwaizumi noticed his fingers trembling slightly.

Iwaizumi closed his mouth again, reconsidering. This hadn’t changed a thing, this boy was still breathtaking even with horns. “ _..Can I.. Can I touch them?” _

The boy’s head tilted curiously, drawing Iwaizumi’s attention to the motion. “ _ I.. guess you can.” _

Iwaizumi hesitantly reached out, dragging a finger along the curve of a horn. His eyes traced over the other, looking for any sign of discomfort. “ _ Can you feel this?” _

The boy hummed. “ _ Not really. I know that your hand is there though, I could probably tell even with my eyes closed.” _

With that in mind, Iwaizumi let his fingers curl around the horn, muttering slightly in awe. After a moment, he gently moved his fingers to push some of the boy’s hair aside, curious to see how the horn was ingrained into his skull. Surprisingly, the other leaned into the touch, making a small pleased sound at the contact. It made Iwaisumi’s lips curve up in a small smile.

“ _ I still think you’re pretty.” _

He watched in fascination as the other’s skin bloomed a soft hue of red, allowing his freckles to become slightly more visible. Iwaizumi pulled away and stood up, dusting off, before offering a hand to the boy, who accepted it without as much hesitation this time.

“ _ I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, what’s your name?” _

_ “Oikawa Tooru.” _   
  
“ _ I like that name.” _

_ “I like yours too, Iwa-chan.” _

Iwaizumi wiped the thick crimson liquid off his jaw, breathing heavily. Among their scurry for dominance, Iwaizumi had managed to pin Oikawa beneath him, who was wriggling in discomfort. Iwaizumi had a hand covering his mouth so he was unable to mumble spells and his sword in his other hand. Yet something felt so very wrong, so discomforting. This didn’t feel write. Every moral encoded into his veins was telling him to pierce this demon’s throat, he didn’t deserve to live. This was his life’s mission. Wasn’t it?

Suddenly, Oikawa stopped squirming beneath him. Looking so defeated that it hurt. Iwaizumi removed his hand. Why had he done that? Oikawa could be tricking him into releasing him, couldn’t he?

“You’ve never been one to hesitate, Hajime. So why won’t you kill me.”

Iwaizumi hissed upon feeling Oikawa’s sharp nails come along the back of his head, bringing him closer. “Stop doubting everything. This is what you were meant to do, so do it.”

“ _ No. _ ” Iwaizumi snarled, shoving Oikawa’s head back down against the cold stone. “You’ve never been one to  _ give up _ , Tooru,” Iwaizumi slammed Oikawa’s head down with force, punctuating every word.“Why aren’t you fighting me? Why are you  _ letting me do this.  _ Now suddenly you want to get on your high horse and act like the bigger person?” His tone was laced with venom.

Oikawa made a small noise. “I can’t hurt people anymore,” He said meekly.

“ _ What?” _

“I can’t hurt  _ you _ anymore, Hajime! I can’t hurt the people around you that you care about anymore, I can’t destroy your home anymore than I already have but something keeps telling me that I  _ must. _ I can’t do it anymore, Iwa-chan, please,” Oikawa’s voice broke, and that’s how Iwaizumi knew he was being genuine. Had his theory been correct all along?

“Just put me out of my misery. I haven’t  _ wanted _ to do a single thing to harm you-”   
  
“Then  _ why _ , why did you do it?”

“The same reason why you came here with a sword in your hand and nothing but determination coursing through your veins. The way you’ve dealt with everything in life.”

“ _ Stop talking as if you know me!” _

_ “I do know you, Hajime!  _ Stop treating me as if I’m some stranger! If you’re going to kill me you may as well be nice to me for once before you do.” Oikawa blubbered, his raw emotions getting the best of him.

Iwaizumi hadn’t even noticed that his grip around Oikawa’s neck had loosened, yet Oikawa made no effort to move. So this was serious, this wasn’t just another one of his tricks.

“I’m not going to kill you,” Iwaizumi whispered.

“What?”

Iwaizumi sunk, resting his forehead against Oikawa’s shoulder. “I was never going to kill you. I’m never as strong as I look. Please, Tooru, I just want you back. I don’t know why fate decided to try and tear us apart, but we don’t  _ have _ to do anything. I-I can’t picture a world without you in it, and I could never look at myself again knowing that  _ I  _ was the reason you disappeared.” He was choking on his own breaths now, struggling to remain calm. But they hadn’t been face to face like this in years. So many emotions were flooding over him at the same time, but one predominant one was his raw affection for the boy beneath him. He’d found Oikawa, and they’d grown up together. Been attached at the hip, inseparable for life. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa’s finger carded through Iwaizumi’s hair gentler now, stroking fondly. “We didn’t choose to be separated,” He began as Iwaizumi lifted his head slightly, his eyes were brimming with tears but he refused to let them fall. “But maybe we can choose to come back together again.”

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched involuntarily. Damn Oikawa and his poetic nature. But he found himself nodding. “Can we start again?” He sat back, allowing Oikawa to prop himself up for a moment.

“Only if you do it in proper Iwa-chan fashion,” Oikawa grinned cheekily, wiping away some stray tears that had threatened to spill.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You’re really pretty. Even with your horns, they don’t change anything.”

Oikawa tackled him backwards into a hug. Iwaizumi chuckled despite himself. Every time they’d fought, verbally mostly, Iwaizumi would ask the same thing.  _ “Can we start over?”  _ and each time, Oikawa asked for Iwaizumi to tell him again, the same thing he had said when they’d first met. It was their informal way of making up with each other. Or so Oikawa said, Iwaizumi just figured Oikawa liked to be told he was pretty.

He felt their lips slide together, Oikawa’s nimble fingers which were dusted in small freckles (if you looked close enough, which Iwaizumi certainly did on multiple occasions) cupped his burning hot cheek. He sighed, wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist and allowed the dark cloak to envelope them into darkness and familiar heat. They hadn’t kissed in years, but this one felt like their first all over again. Oikawa nipped softly at Iwaizumi’s nether lip, he most of forgotten he had fangs because Iwaizumi winced under him until he felt the heat of Oikawa’s tongue sooth over the cut as an apology before licking into his mouth.

Iwaizumi allowed his fingers to slip under Oikawa’s shirt, which was slightly tattered, and Oikawa hummed. Iwaizumi melted as Oikawa’s thumb swept over his cheekbone, embarrassed when he chased Oikawa’s lips as soon as he pulled away. Oikawa merely tinkered a small laugh. “I missed you too, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi smiled softly, scrunching his nose. Something Oikawa knew by now was a sign to gently rub the tips of their noses together. “I love you.” Iwaizumi mumbled.

Oikawa practically purred. “I love you too, Hajime. Let’s go home.”

Oikawa raised to his feet and held out a hand for Iwaizumi to take. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sosososo much for reading <3! this actually turned out way longer than i intended for it to be, i've been kinda into fantasy lately as you can probably tell. anyways they love each other and i'm forever stuck in iwaoi hell. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
